


put your hands in my hands (baby, let's never look back)

by oncewewerezombies



Series: Summer lo+wvin month [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Music, Nostalgia, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: Your name is Porrim Maryam, and you are currently existing in a perfect moment.Who knew that you could get those when you were dead?





	put your hands in my hands (baby, let's never look back)

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2: Music

Your name is Porrim Maryam, and you are currently existing in a perfect moment.

Who knew that you could get those when you were dead?

You're very dead, have been for hundreds of sweeps. So has the man who is currently holding you in his arms, while the music of another world, a different civilisation plays as the pair of you almost gently sway from side to side. Dancing. It's certainly some kind of dancing. A holding together and getting close, being gentle kind of dancing. 

_...All summer long we sang a song and then we strolled that golden sand, two sweethearts and the summer wind..._

Cronus' mouth touches against your ear, his hand on the small of your back, your hand on his shoulder and your other hands clasped. His skin is cool, a little firm and rubbery to touch, reminders of his seadwelling nature. You can feel the twitch of his earfin against your cheek, smell the soft musky scent of his cologne intertwining with your perfume. There's a residual smell of salt. You're happy, and you don't want to look at it too closely.

"...Then softer than a piper man, one day it called to you..." Cronus sings into your ear, surprisingly skilful tenor warbling in your ear before he dips you deeply. Your leg comes up reflexively, his hand supporting you at the low and down of your back, while you look up into the blank whiteness of his eyes. The strong line of his fangs as he smiles, in a way you know he reserves for you. "I lost you, I lost you to the summer wind..."

You come back up, his cheek pressed against yours as the scratchy music plays, and you revolve around the room of some half-remembered hive as he sings along with the crooning voice of the human singer. A song neither of you grew up with, but it's strangely nostalgic all the same. A song that's nothing like anything either of you have ever known, but you can't help it feeling it strike a chord in your cardiopusher.

"I lost you..."

You lean your head against his shoulder, letting him move you as he wants to in time with the music. His body is cool against you, while you sway and circle in small steps. The song is less an excuse to dance, than it is to hold each other close. You're happy to take it. Both of you need moments like this; there's too many moments that are too harsh, and too bright.

"...And still the days, those lonely days, they go on and on..."

You close your eyes, holding yourself against him and devote yourself to enjoying simply this perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: [Summer Wind, sung by Frank Sinatra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DopzOCeKJc)


End file.
